


Time With the Almighty Tallest

by SpyroForLife



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Edging, M/M, NSFW, RaPr, Threesome, ZaDr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After successfully weakening the inhabitants of Earth, Zim and Dib head up to the Massive to meet with the Almighty Tallest and officially hand the planet over to them to do with as they please. In the end, it is decided that Earth's inhabitants are useless, and it will receive a cannon sweep, so it can be remade into something useful. Dib had accepted that it was a possibility, but it doesn't make it any easier... But the Tallest take pity on him, and invite him to spend some "relaxing" time with them to help take his mind off of it. With Zim's encouragement and nothing to lose, he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time With the Almighty Tallest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013, in two separate parts, hence why it's so huge. I had never planned on posting it, but there was interest expressed when I brought it up on Skype recently, so I tossed the parts together and... wow.  
> Anyway, this is Red/Purple (RaPR) AND Zim/Dib (ZaDR), with Dib having a threesome with the Tallest, and later, sex with Zim alone. This entire thing is just.. everywhere but hey, we all have our regrets  
> enjoy this ancient sin

The small Voot cruiser was filled with the sound of maniacal laughter from its two occupants as it flew at a leisurely pace up through Earth’s atmosphere.

“And… and the look on his face when he swallowed it!” Dib exclaimed, unable to conceal the glee he hadn’t known he could feel from others’ misfortune.

“Yes, it only took minutes to start burning straight through his body!” Zim agreed, hands twitching with excitement on the ship’s controls.

“And it was too late for the others… they had already eaten too!”

“Putting acid in the food supplies was a genius idea!” Zim reached over to grab Dib’s shoulder, giving him a fond shake. “You should have joined me a long time ago. You obviously never cared for your people.”

“Yeah… it was never really about them. I just wanted to be noticed, but that never happened…”

“But I did notice you. And I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Of course I would have conquered Earth without you, but you sped things along.” Zim leaned over and pulled Dib close for an affectionate nuzzle.

“Okay, yeah, I love you too. You dumbass,” Dib said, trying not to smile.

“Freak,” Zim retorted.

“Alien scum.”

“Big head.”

Dib was tempted to tackle him and make him take back that insult, which he had never really gotten over, despite being eighteen and well proportioned now. But Zim was driving, so that wouldn’t be a good idea.

So instead, he merely leaned against him, looking out the front window.

Ahead of them was a waiting assortment of ships, headed by one so large it could be a small planetoid all by itself.

“There it is… the Massive,” Zim breathed. He was shaking even more now, clearly torn between remaining professional and running around screaming. “I’ve done it, I’m actually giving the Tallest a planet, I’m… I’m successful! They said I’d never do it, but I have! Oh, I can’t wait to see them!”

“Easy, you’re getting all worked up,” Dib informed him, holding onto him in an attempt to still him.

“Yes. Of course.” Zim forced himself to relax, typing in a command on the control panel. He had to contact the Massive for official permission to approach and dock.

Seconds later, he was cleared; they wouldn’t hesitate for an Invader. Especially a successful one.

Before long, he had piloted the cruiser into one of the many hangers and passed through the airlock, finding a spot to land. Zim turned off the ship and turned to Dib, giving him a serious look.

“All right… there will probably be someone to take us to the Tallest, so I’m going to have to teach you some things before we get there,” he told him.

“Like what?” Dib asked.

“The Tallest are very powerful. The Irken Empire stretches over hundreds of planets, in a huge chunk of this galaxy. And they reign over all of it. You are nothing to them. If you say or do something they don’t like, they’ll kill you without a second thought. So stay respectful. Your height should buy you some leeway… but not much. You are still an inferior species. So when we approach them, bow your head, greet them as ‘My Tallest’, and do not insult them. Don’t even look them in the eye or say anything else unless they address you. Got it?”

Dib nodded, but couldn’t help grinning and responding, “They sound great.”

Zim lightened his tone. “They do have quite a superiority complex. But they are our leaders, it’s to be expected. Just don’t make them mad. As long as you stay quiet and pretend to be my slave, you’ll be fine. I’ll do all the talking.”

“I’ll try. But you know how much I love to talk.”

“Ugh, yes… try to refrain.” Zim opened the cruiser hatch, and the two got out. As they expected, an escort came to get them, leading them out of the hanger and through the many hallways of the Massive.

“I’d get lost in here,” Dib commented, looking around at everything in fascination.

“Yes, it’s hard not to unless you have a PAK. That way, you can just have a map programmed into it… but even that doesn’t guarantee you won’t get lost.” Zim was pretty excited to be on the Massive. It was designed back when he was working in a lab on Vort. At first, he thought something this big could never fly… but those Vortian scientists proved him wrong. If only Miyuki could have used it… She was the kindest Tallest he knew. It was a shame she got eaten.

“I already don’t know how many turns we’ve taken,” Dib added, glancing over his shoulder.

“Yes, it’s this complex on purpose. To keep assassins from reaching the Tallest. Unless they had one of the maps, they would get lost and discovered before they came anywhere near the Tallest.”

“What if someone on the inside came after them?”

“…Then they better hope they have good guards. But the workers here all have had extensive background checks before being allowed onboard. They won’t do anything.”

It took several minutes to reach the large ceremony room where Invaders were congratulated for conquering their planets, but eventually they got there. When they walked in, they used the entrance that put them on a platform raised high above the rest of the room, which was filled with cheering irkens. Most were workers from the Massive, and others were wearing typical Invader garb, though there were a few casual outfits; visitors, most likely.

“Zim, it’s… nice to see you here,” Red said, glancing at Purple.

“Yes, great,” Purple added without enthusiasm. “You actually did it!”

Zim nodded, bowing to them once he reached them. “Yes, Earth is ours! Do with it as you please. I conquered it in your great name.”

“Lovely.” Red looked out the window at Earth. “Well, it isn’t very useful as is… so we’re using the cannon sweep on it.”

Dib tensed slightly at that, and Zim turned to him.

“It will be quick. The inhabitants will die very quickly,” Zim assured him. “If you want… I can take out your city first. That way they won’t have to suffer.”

“My sister… Dad…”

“I’m sorry. But you knew the price of joining me.”

This wasn’t the place for tears, and Dib knew it. He could cry later. So he nodded. “Of course. Go, and make it quick.”

Zim returned to the Tallest. “I would like to fire the traditional first cannon.”

“Yeah, yeah, but who’s that?” Red pointed at Dib.

“Oh, that’s just my slave. He actually decided to help me out, so I brought him with me. I figured he’d come in handy.”

“Really? You’ll have to tell me more about him.” Red seemed intrigued by Dib’s height.

“Of course, anything you want to know.”

“Later. First, the cannon sweep.” Red and Purple led Zim over to the huge cannon mounted in the room. He eagerly took the controls, locking it onto Earth. Dib walked up next to him, watching somberly.

Noticing this, Zim adjusted the coordinates so they were specifically over the city they had just left. “This will be quick,” he repeated. His hand hovered over the fire button. “Your family will never know what happened. I wish I could do something else for them, but-”

Dib slammed his hand down on the button, tears running down his face, unable to look as a thick beam shot from the Massive and slammed into Earth, leaving a scorch mark that was visible from here.

The crowd of irkens cheered louder, and Red and Purple gave enthusiastic claps; any destruction was good destruction, in their eyes.

Zim tried to comfort Dib, but he had already run to the door, pulling it open and exiting.

“Dib…” Zim stepped after him, then stopped. He wouldn’t go far. He didn’t know the layout of the ship. He focused his attention on the Tallest instead. “Forgive him. He had to make a very hard choice. He loved his family, but he knew what was in store for Earth, and he wanted to live. So he came with me.”

“He made a good choice,” Purple replied. “At least one human gets to live. And you’re going to use him as a slave?”

“Yes. I suppose so. I wouldn’t use that particular word, but he will do as I ask. I’m all he has left now.” Zim felt bad about this, but his pride in accomplishing his mission was a little stronger. “So I need to go to him.”

“You can talk to him outside, but bring him back in here when you’re done, so we can talk to him,” Red ordered.

Zim nodded. “Yes, sir.” He didn’t know what Red wanted to talk to Dib about, but he knew better than to refuse an order from his Tallest. He ran out of the room, but didn’t have to go much further; Dib was sitting on the floor across from it, head buried in his arms.

He walked over to him, kneeling down and resting his arms around him, just holding him silently. He knew trying to speak to him right now would probably trigger an outburst, so this quiet comfort was the best he could do.

Dib tried to pull away at first, but the inviting warmth of the irken soothed him, and he wrapped his arms around him, tugging him closer. “Gone… they’re all gone…”

“Ssh… I know…” Zim rubbed his back, antennae already flattening down in expectation of yelling.

“I knew that the irkens wouldn’t keep the humans alive. We’re not useful… we would fight them. Even if we’re weak, we will fight back. And they don’t want fighters… not to mention, so much of our planet is hostile to irkens. Even the weather. So I knew this would happen. But that doesn’t stop it from hurting.” Dib’s voice was even enough, but he occasionally sniffed loudly; he was likely crying earlier, but was done now.

“Would you have preferred to stay? Be killed with them? At least then, you wouldn’t have to live with this guilt.”

“No, I… I want to live. I don’t want to lose you. You’re worth living for. And you’re really all I have left… so don’t let me go.” Dib gave him a brief kiss, and Zim could see the tear lines on the human’s face.

He leaned closer, gently cleaning them off with his tongue, which also made Dib laugh for a moment.

“Hey, stop that.”

Zim paused, gave him a rebellious look, and then continued.

“You jerk.” Dib let him groom him, feeling better at the attention. At least Zim cared. It made this a little easier.

When he was done, Zim leaned back so he could meet Dib’s eyes. “If you ever need to talk to me about this, or just cry, go ahead. Do whatever you need to.”

“I think I’ll be okay… for now. I got it out of my system before you came out here.”

Zim stood, helping Dib up. “The Tallest would like to see you.”

“Oh, no. What did I do?” Dib hastily wiped his face off with his shirt, and then fixed his hair. “Is it because of the crying? Did they see that?”

“Probably, but I don’t know why they want to see you. Probably just because you’re a slave, and you’re tall… they just want to talk to you, see what kind of creature you are. They’ve never had extended conversation with a human. They just know what I’ve told them.” Zim led him inside, keeping an arm around his for support.

The crowd had already dispersed, no doubt going to another section of the ship to party and celebrate.

Zim separated from Dib once they were in front of the Tallest, nudging him forward.

Dib bowed like he had been told. “My Tallest.”

Red grasped his chin without invitation, lifting it so he could look at his face. “Well, you’ve certainly been taught some manners. That’s good. I can’t count the number of slaves we’ve had to dispose of because they apparently didn’t know the proper way to talk to a superior.”

Dib chose his words carefully when he spoke, knowing the danger of the situation. “Of course I will treat my Tallest with the utmost respect.”

“Oh, such formality, it’s so boring,” Purple complained. “So, what are you called? Dip, or something?”

“My name’s Dib,” Dib answered. “Dib Membrane… though, the rest of the Membrane family is dead now, so I guess my first name is fine.”

“I suppose that’s what upset you earlier. That was your family you were aiming at, huh?” Red asked.

Dib nodded. “We disposed of them first. We wanted to kill them quickly so they wouldn’t suffer, or have to see other cities burning around them.”

“Mercy is such a weak emotion… but I understand your concern.” Red began twisting the human around, examining him with no respect to his comfort. “Quite a tall species, aren’t you?”

“We sometimes grow tall, yes,” Dib replied, getting agitated but not wanting to provoke them. “My family has a lot of tall people, I inherited it.”

“Fascinating.” Purple stretched out one of Dib’s arms just for the sake of doing so. “Zim was telling us about this before. Your kind is pretty stupid, but tall.”

“It’s a good thing their society isn’t based on height, or all the leaders would be idiots,” Red pointed out.

“The leaders were already idiots, no matter what their height,” Dib muttered. “That planet was going to waste anyway… if the irkens didn’t destroy it, the humans would have.”

“My Tallest, I think you are making him uncomfortable,” Zim said, aware of the steady glower on Dib’s face as the two prodded at him.

“We’ve never seen a human this close before, of course we want to know everything,” Red snapped. “And he’ll stand here like a good little slave and let us look.”

Zim backed up, tilting his head forward. “Very well. Just… please hurry.”

“He’s not very little, though,” Purple said. He pulled Dib up straight, and moved to stand next to him, comparing their heights. “He’s only a few inches shorter than us.” He hovered again, which put him a little higher. “How nice.”

“Yes, it’s been a while since we’ve seen such a tall alien…” Red moved closer, far past Dib’s comfort zone. “Tell me, are you an adult by your kind’s standards?”

“Y-yeah, I turned eighteen a few months ago,” Dib replied, tensing up.

Red looked at Purple, smiling deviously at him. “How interesting. And what has your relationship with Zim been like?”

Zim looked up sharply at this, and Dib considered lying, but had a feeling the Tallest already knew plenty. So he said, “Well… we were just partners for a while, working together to weaken Earth… but there had always been this weird tension between us, this feeling we couldn’t really understand… and one day… we just lost it. Completely…” He looked at Zim. “We confessed so much to each other, all in a rush… I still don’t understand most of it. And we gave in to each other. Like… like animals.” He ran his hand over his face, hoping he didn’t blush. “We wouldn’t talk to each other for days afterward. We hardly even worked together, we were just in a daze… and then Zim broke the silence first.”

The Tallest looked at Zim expectantly.

Clearly flustered, Zim took in a deep breath before saying, “I told him we were obviously meant to be together. After everything we said and did. I don’t get it, he’s a human, a completely different species, but… that’s just the way it is. We weren’t going to pretend it never happened. We would accept it and work to strengthen our relationship.”

“It was awkward for a while, but we managed. I think we’re pretty close now,” Dib said. He didn’t know why it was easy to be so open around the Tallest. Maybe it was the thought that if he wasn’t honest, they’d kill him. That might be it.

“Our kind forms very strong bonds,” Red informed him. “We may even grow attached to someone without even realizing it. And we can ignore that attachment, but if it goes on too long, the end result could be disastrous. Like stretching out a rubber band. Eventually, it’s going to snap. And the longer it is, the worse it is.”

“Yeah, you and Zim went for years without acknowledging how you felt about each other,” Purple said. “So when you both finally reached the breaking point… well, you know what happened. Very spontaneous, huh?”

“Yeah. Very,” Dib agreed.

“But fun?” Red asked.

“I guess,” Zim answered, shrugging. “We were mostly just attacking each other with our bodies, though… the next time was much calmer, I liked that better.”

“Zim, come on, I’m sure the Tallest don’t want to hear about our… personal lives,” Dib complained.

“Oh no, we find it very interesting,” Red said. “Say… if you’re interested, Dib, perhaps we could give you a small treat? Something to make you feel better after all this?”

“Um… what kind of treat?” Dib asked, not trusting his tone.

Picking up on what Red was implying, Purple played along. “Well if we told you, it wouldn’t be so special, would it? But we’re sure you’ll enjoy it. We can help you… familiarize yourself better with irkens. Teach you things that Zim can’t, being an amateur and all…”

Zim bristled. “Amateur… wait a moment! Are you flirting with my mate?”

Realizing too what the Tallest were getting at, Dib stiffened. “Okay, no. Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think this is for me.”

“Ah, come on,” Red urged.

“Yeah, we just love having fun with exotic species,” Purple added.

“And ones that nearly match us in height are hard to come by.”

“And you seem smart. That’s good too, we can teach you easily.”

Dib looked at Zim for help. “Zim? Um… help?”

Zim didn’t like intentionally going against his leaders’ wishes, but this was Dib, and he was quite protective of him. So he said, “My Tallest, please, Dib may be my slave, but he’s also my mate. We’ve already… already confessed our love to each other. It just wouldn’t be right for you to do this with him.”

“We understand that,” Red replied. “But this doesn’t have to mean anything if you don’t let it. We’re certain we can have a good time with him. Notice he isn’t fighting back too much.”

“Because you’d probably kill me if I did!” Dib shouted.

“Oh yeah, this one is definitely smart,” Purple commented.

Zim looked at Dib helplessly. “You know… you should probably just go with them. Get it over with. You’d be surprised how many aliens they coerce into this kind of thing.”

“But-” Dib tried to protest, but Red interrupted him.

“Yeah, and they never complain afterward. They go back to their masters in a pretty good mood. They hesitate at first, but we change their minds. Come on, give us a chance, if you don’t like it, we’ll let you go.”

Dib felt Red’s fingers drift down his sides, and repressed a shiver. He could use something to take his mind off Earth, but he could go to Zim for that. He didn’t need these two…

But he wanted them.

He came to that horrible conclusion when Purple leaned down next to him, nipping at him in much the same way Zim would, and a familiar heat grew in him.

“So, have you made your decision?” Red asked.

Dib gave Zim an apologetic look, but the irken was gesturing at him with his hands.

“Go with them,” Zim said. “Just go. It’s okay. I won’t blame you for anything… once they’re set on having someone, they will. You really don’t want them to force you…”

Dib felt a little sick, but he relaxed to tell the Tallest they had his permission to do what they wanted. “Then I’ll go with them. It’s hard to believe you’re really okay with it, though.”

“Honestly, Dib…” Zim walked behind the two as they led him out, “I’m pretty jealous.”

 

Dib had to admit, he was extremely nervous as he followed the two tall irkens through the many winding hallways of the Massive. He was also slightly annoyed at Zim for just letting him go like that. He could have defended him a little better. Even if these are his leaders.

The Tallest mostly talked to each other, though would sometimes ask Dib a casual question. Mostly about how he met Zim, and what his life on Earth was like. They gave him a few pointers for being a slave, and advised him to get used to doing whatever irkens told him to. Dib knew that Zim wasn’t planning on actually using him as a slave, but he went along with them anyway.

Finally, they reached a section of the ship where Dib saw a noticeable increase in security. There were more guards, and he could see very visible cameras mounted on the walls, watching them pass. A few times, the Tallest had to stop to explain Dib’s presence before leading him on.

Then they reached their destination: The Tallests’ private living quarters.

“Complete with the largest bedroom in the ship, a well-stocked kitchen, huge bathtub/shower combination…” Red listed off.

“And a big screen TV!” Purple threw in.

“Yes, very big TV. It’s a very nice room. As the Tallest, we deserve only the best.” Red unlocked the door, having to input a password, scan his retinas, and give a voice command just to get it to open.

“Do you have good security?” Dib joked as he entered with them.

“Don’t want any assassins getting in here,” Red replied. “There’s no way they’d be able to get past all that. They’d have to break the door down. And we’d hear that.”

“And so would the guards,” Purple added. “And they have these really nice shock sticks… yeah, they’d fry any potential threat. We don’t have to worry about a thing.”

“Sounds pretty nice.” Dib looked around the living room. This was a very well-furnished area. It was pretty much a house all in itself. The couch looked very inviting, and so did the large, flat-screen TV mounted on the wall in front of it. Along with long display cases of movies…

He let his fingers brush over the fabric. It was surprisingly cool, and very smooth.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Purple asked. “It came from Vort. They always make the best couches.”

“I’m so glad we sent Larb there, he had them conquered in no time,” Red agreed. “Now we can have all the couches we want. In fact, we’re slowly putting couches in every room we visit often. Makes things more comfortable.”

Dib was interested in exploring more, but he didn’t want to offend the Tallest somehow, so he stayed behind them.

“So, bedroom?” Purple inquired.

Red stretched, holding his arms out until they popped, then lowered them. “Yeah, I guess we can. Human, are you ready?”

The anxiety almost doubled. Dib hoped his voice didn’t shake as he replied, “Y-yeah, as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Oh, don’t look so worried,” Purple scolded, moving behind him to prod him in the right direction. “You will enjoy this.”

“You seem pretty sure of that,” Dib responded, tempted to plant his feet into the floor. But if the Tallest were anything like Zim, they were probably a lot stronger than they looked, so he wouldn’t really be able to stop them. So he let Purple push him along.

“Considering that almost every creature we’ve invited here enjoyed it in the end, we’re assuming you will too,” Red explained. “Why exactly are you so nervous?”

“Well, it’s just that… I don’t like the idea of sleeping around. It’s fine if you’re still questioning things, and not looking for anything serious, but Zim and I are in a committed relationship. It just doesn’t seem right, doing this with someone else.”

“Ah, that’s a common excuse. Dib…” Red shouldered open the door to the bedroom. “It’s not like you’re doing it because you love us. You’re here because of your curiosity. You could have refused us, you know. Not many do, but… we would have eventually let you go.”

“Uh… is it too late to go now?” Dib asked hopefully.

“…Yes. You’re already here. But this doesn’t mean anything unless you let it. We’re just going to have some fun. Your mate has already allowed it. He even said he was jealous. But not of us… of you. Hmm… Hey, Pur, should we have invited the midget along?” Red looked at Purple for his opinion.

Purple shook his head. “No. He’s way too short. Cute, but… he’s too annoying.”

Feeling compelled to defend Zim, Dib spoke up. “He’s grown while on Earth. He’s not near as short as he was when he first arrived. And… okay, he is annoying. But you get used to it.” He was walking backward to keep talking to the Tallest, and felt the back of his legs bump into something.

Then Purple shoved him, and he fell backward, landing on a soft surface. Looking down, he saw that they were sheets. He was on a large bed. Feeling flustered, he looked back at the Tallest.

“Too late to get him now. Right now, we’re focused on you.” Red approached him, casually removing his wrist gauntlets as he did. “It’s become almost a hobby of ours over the years, to experiment with the various species our Invaders bring to us. We enjoy learning about their differences… but very few of them could match us in height. That’s why we were so interested in you.”

“That’s good, I guess.” Dib instinctively looked around for an escape route.

Purple was also taking off the cuffs, going to put them in a container that seemed specially made for them. “So to put it simply, we’re probably just gonna fool around a little, have fun… teach you a thing or two about irkens. You’re serving one of us, and you’re also his mate. There’s stuff you need to know.”

“I think I know plenty, we’ve had sex quite a few times…”

“We’ll see how much you know.” Red had put away his cuffs and now was unfastening the collar of his armor. “This may take a while… this armor takes a long time to remove. You should go ahead and get comfortable.”

“Um… okay.” Dib wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, and he kneaded the bed slightly with his hands, getting used to its texture.

“He means lose the clothes,” Purple said bluntly.

Dib hesitantly grasped his coat, and then pulled it off, standing up so he could lay it carefully across the edge of the bed. Then he removed his glasses, going to lay them on a table before tugging his shirt off.

At the sight of Dib’s back, Purple commented, “It’s so odd seeing creatures without a PAK. Hey, maybe we should start giving our slaves PAKs. More primitive ones, of course… no weapons. But it’ll be a good way to identify them.”

“Hmm…” Red nodded slightly, considering that. “Interesting idea. I’ll have to think about it.”

Dib decided not to comment, continuing to undress.

When he was left with just his underwear, he stopped, too shy to keep going. He barely knew these two, he didn’t trust them… he really didn’t want to completely strip down in front of them. And without his glasses, he could barely see them anymore. He was very near-sighted, and would have to get very close to make out any details.

But from what he could tell, they had removed the bulk of their armor, and were taking off their shoes. They had already deactivated and removed the rings that allowed them to hover, so they were standing on the ground.

Dib sat gingerly on the edge of the bed, only able to wait now. His heart was beating rapidly, and he could feel an embarrassed flush in his cheeks. He wasn’t looking forward to this… but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

Purple finished undressing and approached him first, completely bare except for his PAK. He looked him over, pushing him around slightly as he examined him. Then he said, “Not too bad. More hair than I’d like, but… you have a pleasing figure.”

While Dib was trying to figure out whether he was insulted or flattered, Red came over to them, giving Dib his glasses.

“Put these on. We want you to be able to see us.”

“But they might fall off,” Dib explained. He never wore them during sex. “I’m near-sighted. As long as you’re close, I can see you. I don’t need these.”

Red shrugged. “All right, then.” He put them back.

“Why don’t you go lay down?” Purple asked, using the most falsely sweet voice he could manage.

That would be putting himself in a very vulnerable position, but Dib didn’t feel like it was his place to argue. So he obeyed, moving back on the bed so he could lie down on his back. It was large enough that he was able to stretch his legs out completely without his feet hanging over the edge.

“Nice…” Red, now undressed as well, joined Purple in climbing onto the bed, looking at Dib like predators might look at their prey.

Dib fidgeted. He told himself to just calm down. Calm down and let them do this. Just try to have fun with it. After all… they are the leaders of the irken race. Two of the most powerful people in the galaxy. If he allowed this to happen, he would have something impressive to brag about. And as they said, he could learn from it.

Slowly, he relaxed as the two prodded and explored him, letting his body react naturally to them so they could learn what they needed to.

“You’re still partially clothed,” Red noted. “Do something about that.”

So Dib pulled his legs in, grasping the hem of his underwear and pulling it off, tossing it onto the floor.

The Tallest nodded in approval.

“There, now we’re ready.” Purple reached down to Dib’s legs, feeling along them.

Dib’s breath hitched in his throat when the irken reached his thighs, but to his relief, Purple lifted his hands.

“You’re obviously still nervous, so we’ll break the ice by showing you some things first,” Red said. He turned to Purple, pulling him toward him. The two briefly tangled their antennae together, nuzzling, before separating. Then Red reached up, hand stroking one of Purple’s antennae until he reached the base, where he rubbed it in a particular spot.

The effect on his partner’s body was immediate. It went slack, and a rumbling sort of purr came from Purple’s throat. He leaned into the touch, eyes closing.

“If you want to turn one of us on… the antennae are a pretty good place to start,” Red informed Dib. “The tips are sensitive as well, but not in the same way. Those brush accidentally against other irkens’ in crowds, and you don’t want to be aroused by strangers, do you?”

“Not really,” Dib agreed.

“So stimulating the bases have more of a sexual effect than the tips, since those are a more intimate area. Try it on Zim sometime.” Red let go of Purple, who recovered quickly.

“Y-yeah… there.” Purple leaned over so he could put his hand on Red’s back. “And then there’s this spot, right underneath our PAKs… see?” He dragged his claws up Red’s spine, and when he reached a certain area, Red gasped slightly, back arching.

Dib felt slightly uncomfortable watching this. He felt like an intruder. Even though they invited him in here, he didn’t really think it was appropriate for them to be doing this to each other while he was here.

“You can try it on one of us if you like,” Red offered.

Dib was tempted, if only because Red’s reaction had been… kinda hot. Maybe he should admit to himself that he found them attractive… just, not in a romantic kind of way. It was a physical attraction. Nothing more. So he nodded hesitantly, and got on his knees, shuffling over to Red. He reached out slowly toward him.

Purple grasped his wrist, guiding it so Dib’s finger brushed over the spot. It had a slightly more subdued effect than earlier, but it was something.

They demonstrated a few more tricks on each other, but they were soon devoting attention to him.

“I’m assuming you’ve had practice with this?” Purple asked, getting right to the point.

Dib shrugged. By now, he had gotten over most of his embarrassment. “Yes, I think I know the basics. It’s not really rocket science, all animals do it.”

“Yeah, but we’re smarter than most animals. We have the ability to learn how to do it well.” Purple unceremoniously yanked Dib onto his lap, making him yelp in surprise. “But it’s good that you have practice. We can work with you much better.”

Dib squirmed slightly, blushing and growing still when he felt himself brush against firm flesh.

Red leaned over to kiss Purple deeply, playing with his antennae as he did, and Dib almost jumped when he felt his captor’s length harden more between his legs, pressing against his crotch in a way that reminded him all too much of Zim.

When the Tallest separated, Purple looked back at Dib, giving him a devious smile as he reached down between their bodies, grasping both their shafts and rubbing them together.

“Ahh…” A shiver crawled down Dib’s spine, and while he wanted to protest, this did feel pretty good. His arms moved around Purple’s thin body, and he began instinctively rocking with his movements.

Purple was pleased with the quick compliance, and stroked Dib’s hair with his free hand, enjoying the needy look in his eyes.

Then Red moved behind his partner, wrapping his arms around his neck so he could lean against him, slowly tapping his hips suggestively against him.

Purple turned his head so he could briefly kiss him, acknowledging his wants.

When he had grown bored of teasing Dib, Purple abruptly stopped, pushing him off his lap. “Okay, I did that for you. Now what can you do for me?”

His reasoning beginning to make way for lust, Dib panted as he almost growled, “I’m sure I can think of something.” Hoping he wasn’t punished for his boldness, he crawled toward the purple-eyed irken, grabbing his hips tightly. Then he leaned down, put aside his disgust, and began giving him a blowjob.

Purple almost struck him when he entered his personal space so suddenly, but when the human’s lips surrounded him, he quickly forgot about that. He groaned in approval, leaning back against Red for support. He sunk his claws into the young man’s hair, pulling his face down eagerly. “Oh, Red… he knows what he’s doing…”

“Apparently he does this often,” Red replied, watching as most of his partner’s cock disappeared in the human’s mouth and partly down his throat.

Determined to be in control for a while, Dib treated the other the best he could. He was bigger than Zim, but he’s done this enough times, he knew what to do. He suckled, ran his tongue along the grooves and smooth flesh, kneaded with his lips… all while ignoring his gag reflex, which would have been stimulated by now if not for his strong will.

“Hey, I wanna try that next,” Red said.

“You’ll get your turn,” Purple snapped, clearly reluctant.

“There’s no way he’s better at this than I am.”

“No, but he’s still good.”

After about half a minute, Purple pulled Dib up by the hair, and getting the message, Dib quickly opened his mouth and let him pull out. That was good… his jaw was starting to ache. And while Purple didn’t taste too bad, it was just different enough from Zim that it weirded him out.

His relief wasn’t long-lived; Red wanted to see how good he was. So he was soon on his knees once more, servicing him.

“Mmm… you weren’t lying, he is good,” Red commented.

“Of course I wouldn’t lie about this kind of thing.”

“But I think it’d be more fun if…” Red took hold of Dib’s hair the same way Purple had, but instead of just pushing him down a little, he pushed very roughly, thrusting against him hard enough that his abdomen nearly bruised Dib’s nose. The human almost choked when more length was forced down than he was ready for, and his hands moved to Red’s sides, scrabbling at them in a desperate attempt to tell him to slow down.

“Ha, look at him struggle!” Purple laughed. “This is fun.”

“What’s the matter, human? Can’t handle a little rough play?” Red pulled Dib back by the hair, watching him sputter and gasp for breath.

When he was able to breathe again, Dib rasped, “Yes, but not on my throat! I have to breathe, you know!”

“Oh, you just need more practice,” Purple said. “We do that all the time and it never bothers us.”

“Irkens are tougher than humans.”

“At least you admit it.” Purple lowered Dib down almost tenderly, crawling over him. He drifted his hands down his body, leaving shallow scratches.

Dib was starting to feel frustrated. It wasn’t anything he could control… his body wanted more, and the Tallest were playing with him.

Feeling Dib’s arousal poking his leg, Purple glanced at Red. “So, should we give him what he wants?”

“Hmm… no. Not yet. I think he needs more time to get used to us… we’ve just barely begun.”

“Good point. Well, human, prepare yourself… you’re in for a wild night.”

 

Dib was pushed almost to his limits several times over the next few hours, by one or both Tallest, who alternated playing with and teasing him in whichever ways they saw fit. They would pull him against them, touching him in all the right places, having learned the most sensitive parts of his body. They would whisper lewdly to him, telling him what they were going to do to him or what he should do in return, and calling him demeaning pet names that he really didn’t care about at the moment.

But each time he felt close to coming, they would stop, and wait for the tension to go down before starting again. It was extremely frustrating, and Dib was sure he was starting to cry for relief. Everything felt so good, but it was just too much.

On one such break, he was lying on his back, breathing deeply from receiving a fantastic handjob. He was starting to ache more than anything, just wanting a release. The other two had already climaxed a few times, yet they weren’t affording him that luxury.

Red seemed content to just lay and watch for a while; Purple was always the more dominant in these kinds of threesomes. The violet-eyed leader enjoyed it more, and was willing to go on until either he or his victim passed out.

“All right… human…” Purple had long ago stopped bothering to call Dib by name; he didn’t see him worthy of that. To him, he was just a slave. “I think we’re almost done.”

“Good… I think I’ve learned way more than I need to.” Dib rested his arm across his head, wiping sweat off his forehead. He was probably going to go find Zim and fall asleep as soon as he got out of here.

“Use the experience wisely,” Red advised.

“Yeah. So uh… what next?” Dib had grown used to being a plaything for the Tallest. Everything they did felt pretty good, and they did technically ask him before doing anything, though they were rather forceful and didn’t need much of a response before just doing it. He was sweaty all over, and felt hot and jittery… he could tell he was excited. But in a wanting-to-end-it-soon kinda of way.

“I think it’s time we go all the way.” Purple moved so he was over him, looking down and waiting for his response.

Red sat up slightly, and Dib blinked.

“Uh… all the way?” Dib asked unsurely. He wasn’t sure if he could do that much with him. They had gotten very close, but not to that point. Would that be going too far?

Before Purple could answer, Red spoke up. “Pur, it’s been a long time since you wanted to have sex with someone other than me. We usually just go through all our foreplay with them… not this. What makes this one so special?”

Purple shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s just something about him… I really like this one. He’s been very good with us. And his stamina’s impressive, though he might lose it at any moment. I want to do this before he does.”

Red spread his arms. “Well… go ahead, then. But you’re making up for it by letting me top later tonight.”

Purple pouted, but agreed. “Fine. All right, Dib… what do you say?”

Dib hesitated, looking over at Red for help, but the other Tallest was quiet. So he looked back at Purple. “I don’t know… I feel like that’d be going too far. But on the other hand…” He groaned as yet another painful pang of need passed through his body. “I really need to finish this… it hurts.”

“Ah yes, we figured it would. But doesn’t that make it so much better when it finally does come?” Purple casually moved closer, starting to reach for Dib’s legs, but the human willingly draped them around his waist, pulling him against him.

“I guess… yes, let’s just do this.”

“Great.” Purple looked down, tilting his head. “So uh… how do I…?”

Dib almost laughed; Zim had been the same way. “You probably noticed… I don’t quite have a slit like irkens do… But there’s still a way. Here.” He shifted, so that he could feel the other’s tip pressed against his sphincter. “Okay… go ahead.”

Purple leaned forward, pinning Dib’s hands down before jerking his hips forward in a fast but well-practiced movement.

“AHH!” Dib couldn’t help a short scream. That _hurt_. He would have jumped up if Purple hadn’t been holding him down.

“Is that… not right?” Purple asked blankly.

Breathing deeply, Dib shakily responded, “N-no, that’s right, it’s just… I’m not used to you. Zim… well, Zim is smaller.”

Red laughed. “That makes sense, he always was the runt.”

Purple laughed too, and withdrew slightly, before moving forward in a slightly gentler movement. When Dib only cringed a little, he began an easy rhythm.

The gentleness surprised Dib. The two had been very forceful with him before. Maybe he didn’t want to injure him?

He met Purple’s eyes, smiling weakly. He got a smile in return, and for a while, was able to just enjoy it. He moved with him, getting used to his rhythm.

Then Purple began speeding up, sliding against Dib’s prostate with every thrust, the ridges of his cock easily able to stimulate him. Not caring how pathetic he sounded, Dib let the normal moans and whimpers slip past his lips, knowing Zim liked hearing them and figuring Purple would too.

The pleasure built, along with the painful tension in his groin, and Dib kept his eyes tightly closed so he could focus on the sensations. It was getting difficult to keep in time with Purple’s rhythm. The irken was soon pounding him hard enough to make the bed shake, and he gasped out loudly, fingernails curling into the bedspread. This was all just too much… any moment now…

He felt Purple grab the base of his shaft, squeezing it painfully tightly, which distracted Dib enough to make his arousal decrease slightly. He growled in annoyance, but was far too used to this to complain.

He jolted when Purple buried in further than he had before, and the irken let go of his hands in favor of shifting weight to his knees, pulling Dib’s body harshly against his own, biting at him aggressively. Dib was used to such displays from Zim; it was a dominance thing.

Then he shuddered as he felt Purple orgasm, the liquid splashing against his insides, and he let himself go limp. He couldn’t even be bothered to ask them to get him off the rest of the way… he was so tired.

Purple pulled out, climbing off the spent human and going to snuggle up with Red for a while.

“So you still love me?” Red asked teasingly.

“Mm-hmm… you’re better than any alien in the galaxy, I promise.”

Dib slowly got up, rolling onto his front and pushing up on his arms, feeling woozy. He was exhausted, and there was a steady ache between his legs… after all this, he hadn’t been able to finish. They had seemed determined to torture him like that.

“Human, you probably want to return to your mate now, don’t you?” Purple asked.

Dib nodded. “Would be nice,” he replied. His voice was heavy with drowsiness.

“Then we’ll get dressed and take you there. And perhaps he’ll be merciful enough to let you finish. You were great, though.” Purple got up, helping Red up too, and they went to start the slow process of putting their armor back on. After cleaning themselves up a little, of course.

“Thanks, I guess.” Dib got off the bed, but when he put weight on his legs, he almost fell over. He caught himself on a table, shaking his head to try and clear his head. It was still in a hormone-induced haze. Those two had been fantastic, and he had plenty of things to show Zim later. Perhaps this had been a good idea.

He was given a towel to clean the sweat and other fluids off himself, and then he got dressed. His clothes were wrinkled from lying on the floor, but they would have to do. And as he pulled his shirt over his head, he could feel that his hair was an absolute mess. Oh well.

When the last of his clothes were back on, he went to pick up his glasses, putting them on. He looked at the Tallest. He wasn’t sure whether he liked looking at them when they were in full clarity or when they were blurry. At least when they were blurry, he could kind of squint and tilt his head and pretend it was Zim.

The Tallest finished dressed, and took spots on either side of him, supporting him as they walked out with him. He thought about asking them why, but didn’t. And once they had been walking for a few minutes, he decided he was very glad they did… he never would have made it this far by himself.

That had been one heck of an experience with the Tallest.

 

It was well into the night (relative to Earth’s time, anyway) when Dib came back.

Zim had been given a room for the night by one of the technicians, and he was on the couch watching TV, when there was a knock at the door.

He went to answer it, and saw the Tallest, who were supporting a rather dazed Dib between them.

“Damn, Dib, did you have a good time?” Zim asked, looking him over with an odd mix of annoyance and amusement.

The boy’s hair was a total mess, and his face was still flushed, eyes half-lidded. His jaw and neck were covered with bruises, which extended past the collar of his shirt. In fact, any exposed skin Zim could see seemed to have bruises and scratches on it. He pushed up Dib’s sleeves to check, and then his shirt to check out his back. Really long, deep cuts were there, but they were scabbed over, so they were obviously treated. Not to mention, the human was wobbly, probably unable to support himself, hence why the two were holding him up.

Red tossed him into Zim’s arms. “Yes, I think he changed his mind about us very quickly.”

“He wanted everything to be slow at first, but he warmed up to us very quickly,” Purple said.

“Never fails. We’re just that great.” Red ran his claws through Dib’s hair. “And this one has quite a lot of energy. Nice pick.”

“Heh… yeah.” Zim held Dib up so he could look at his face, but the other looked about ready to pass out. “I take it you two enjoyed his company as well?”

“Yeah, these humans definitely know how to devote themselves to a task,” Purple replied vaguely. “Maybe we could have kept them alive… but too late for that now.”

“But you have this one, and I’m sure he’ll serve you well.” Red pulled his hand back. “By the way, we didn’t let him finish, so you can have some fun with him if you want.”

“Oh. Oh, all right.” Zim found that kinda cruel, but didn’t say so. “Thank you for bringing him back in one piece, and we’ll leave in the morning for Retiria.”

“Sounds good. Bye.” They left, and Zim helped Dib over to the bedroom.

“So… you have to tell me everything,” he said. “The Tallest are pros, you’re very lucky if you catch their eye.”

“At first I didn’t understand why you’d be jealous of me,” Dib said slowly, panting. “It seemed wrong, being in a committed relationship and then messing around with someone else, but… it wasn’t intimate with them. Not really. It was just a purely physical thing. They wanted to use me for pleasure, and I just happened to get some out of it too. I have to admit… they were great.”

“Better than me?”

“I don’t want to say that. Yes, there were two of them, so they were able to give me more attention, but… it was nowhere near as intense as when we’re together. Because with you, it’s not just physical. There’s love there too, and that just can’t be replaced.” Dib kissed him. “I don’t regret experiencing that with them… I think I learned a few useful things about irkens from it. Now we can improve our own sex life. In a way, they did us a favor.”

“The Tallest work in strange ways.”

Without realizing it, Zim had let Dib lower him down onto the bed, and his hands were bare, going underneath the human’s shirt.

“So… so I guess they told you they stopped me early?” Dib asked, starting to sound strained as the attention from Zim aroused him.

“Yeah… so cruel. But we can fix that.” Zim dropped his hands to Dib’s pants, unbuttoning them. Dib backed up and finished taking them off himself, removing the rest of his clothing as well, eager to finish this.

Zim cringed when he saw just how many marks the Tallest had left on his mate.

Dib hunched his shoulders. “They were aggressive.”

“It’s all right. In time, they’ll go away… and I can give you my own to replace them.” Zim pulled his clothes off, tossing them carelessly over the edge of the bed, and got comfortable, laughing as Dib leaned down and pressed kisses all over him.

Then Dib put his hand on Zim’s head, index finger moving to rub right underneath one of his antennae, occasionally stroking the root, and a deep shudder of pleasure passed down his body.

“Ohh…” Zim attempted to speak, but he was only able to voice his approval with a purr, unable to form a clear thought anymore.

“Nice… Tallest Red showed me this on Tallest Purple… said it was one of the best foreplay techniques he knew.” Dib felt Zim squirm, and because of how close their bodies were, he could feel his arousal slide against him. “You’re so turned on right now, aren’t you?” He was speaking in a husky tone, and he heard Zim whine loudly, pulling free of his hand just long enough to speak.

“Just fuck me already you stupid human,” he demanded, legs locking around Dib’s waist, emphasizing just how much he wanted it.

“I dunno, I am kinda tired…” Dib moved his hand away after giving Zim’s antenna a light caress.

With a growl, Zim rolled over, putting Dib underneath him and finding his wrists to slam down, before sitting down on his erection, taking it in all at once.

“Ahh- d-damn…” Dib hissed lowly, his aching body flaring with heat at finally getting this attention, and his fingers dug into the covers as Zim took over, riding him roughly. He hadn’t expected to be able to turn him on so much in just a short period of time. Then again, it’s been a while since they’ve done this, and he was probably putting out pheromones when he walked in. And Zim had proven himself to be quite the dominant in bed.

“Look at me,” Zim ordered, and when Dib looked up at him, he was entranced by his deep ruby eyes. “You are mine. Not the Tallests’. MINE. When you were with them, you were thinking of me. Weren’t you?”

“Yeah, of course I was,” Dib assured him between heavy breaths; Zim was really working him tonight, and he was losing focus rapidly. He needed this release so badly.

“You better had been. I am your mate. I’m the one you love, the one you idolize… nngh…” Zim’s tirade faltered slightly as his body convulsed, close to climax. “A-and you shall not think more highly of anyone than me. They aren’t your mate. Or your master. I am.”

“You are so possessive. But…” Dib leaned up, so his lips were inches from Zim’s. “That’s what I love about you. Come here, Master.” He pulled his wrists from Zim’s grip, throwing his arms around the irken’s neck to kiss him deeply.

With a groan, Zim gave in, letting his orgasm wrack his body with pleasure. He responded to the kiss, kneading against the other’s lips as sensually as he could, passing his tongue over them. This was more than enough to finish Dib off.

The irken moaned loudly as he felt spurts of liquid against his insides, and there was satisfaction at Dib’s obvious sigh of relief.

When they separated, Dib whispered, “I needed that so badly… thank you…”

They moved to lie next to each other, cuddling up as Zim responded. “It was my honor.”

“Heh… it’s just that the Tallest… well, they were teasing me. They showed me all the little tricks…” He reached under Zim’s PAK, tracing his fingers up the very center of his back, and felt him shiver.

“Oh, you’re going to have to show me them too.”

“I will. But they showed me some things… asked if I wanted to do more than foreplay… I admit, I was pretty turned on by then… but it’s not because I liked them, I just… I don’t know why I was, I barely knew them…”

“Dib, relax. It’s natural. They were giving you sexual attention. Your body just responded naturally. And as long as they didn’t force you into anything…”

“They didn’t. They were persuasive, but always waited for me to say yes. Anyway, I said we could move on… oh, man.” Dib shook his head, wanting to chuckle and hide under a pillow at the same time. “Purple is way more dominant than I expected him to be. He just took over… He had me and Red wrapped around his finger…”

“What… what exactly did he do with you?” Even though Zim knew there was nothing more than physical lust between his leaders and Dib, it still irritated him to think about how much they did.

“Heh… well…” Dib felt unusually bashful talking about it. “He held me down… I was on my back, so I could see him, and he was… between my legs… pretty much, we had sex. I let him that far, and he took advantage of it. I’m… I’m sorry, I never wanted to go that far, but…”

Zim put his hand over Dib’s mouth. “You don’t have to apologize. I’ve heard how enticing the Tallest can be. It’s because of their authority. They have all this power, they’re just able to make you want to go along with them. And they’re very confident, and inviting… Plus, how many people can say they’ve slept with the leaders of the Irken Empire? Come on, now that’s something to brag about. They clearly found you very appealing. I’d be proud if I were you.”

“I know, and I’m flattered in a weird way, but you’d think they’d have other ways to show their appreciation. Like taking us out to eat or something.”

“Eh, the Tallest are pretty wild. They have been since we were young.” Zim yawned, reminding Dib just how tired he was.

“Geeze, this was a long day,” he said, closing his eyes and getting comfortable. Zim helpfully pulled the covers over both of them.

“I know… all the stuff we did on Earth, and then coming to the Massive… the cannon sweep…”

“And all this. Definitely a learning experience. I don’t know how I’ll feel about this in the morning, but right now, I’m just going to sleep.” Dib rested his face against Zim’s neck, finding comfort in his closeness. His muscles went lax when he was pulled closer, strong arms keeping him safe, and before he knew it, he had passed out from exhaustion.

“I knew that was coming,” Zim commented, shaking his head. “You were too tired to even go to sleep… Poor, fragile human. But if the Tallest are anything like the rumors say they are, I don’t blame you. Mmm.” He stroked Dib’s hair in a half-hearted attempt to fix it, but that probably wouldn’t be possible until tomorrow, when they took a shower.

He reflected on the hectic day they had. There had been a lot to do on Earth before they left. They wanted to make sure the humans would be so distracted by various disasters that they wouldn’t notice what was above their planet. Then they had to pack up the base, and Dib went to get some of his belongings, though he hadn’t been able to say goodbye to his sister like he planned. It was too painful.

Then Zim and Dib had gotten in the Voot cruiser. GIR had been retrieved earlier by the Planet Conversion team, so they could use his information to determine what they could do with the planet.

They had a good time talking in the cruiser while coming here… it felt like there was more freedom between them. They didn’t need to work anymore. They could just laugh and have fun. They had been looking forward to food and drinks after the ceremony… though that never happened.

Zim frowned a little as he thought about just how upset Dib was after firing the cannon. Luckily he seemed to be over it now, but he hated seeing him like that. He was surprised the Tallest didn’t tear him apart for showing weakness like that. It was probably their attraction to him that saved him.

He petted Dib’s shoulder as he remembered the way they had surrounded him, touching him and pulling on him like he was a toy. He had almost attacked them. He actually had to fight back the protective instinct all irkens had for their mates. Though his was very strong, as Dib was his first mate, and he’s only been with him for a few weeks. He had been angry, but since Dib was unresponsive to them, he had calmed down.

He felt a little bad about letting them take Dib with them, but he seemed to enjoy it, and that’s all that mattered. He also learned some useful tricks, it seemed. Zim hadn’t known his antennae were that sensitive. Dib’s played with them before, and that was nice, but what he did earlier was way better.

Yawning, he put his thoughts to rest. He always thought too much. He was always told that was his main problem when he was in training. He thought about things he didn’t need to, instead of just listening to orders right away and doing what he was told. He had too much of a free will, and too many emotions.

But if too many emotions were a bad thing, he thought to himself as he pulled his precious mate closer, then he didn’t want to be good.


End file.
